


Slumber Party Time

by JesseBane



Series: Ego Slumber Party [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blanket Forts, Ego Family, Family, Family Fluff, pillow forts, sleep over, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: Mark is invited to a slumber party at the Ego Manner. Does he go? What happen while he is there?





	Slumber Party Time

**A/N- This isn't an update just an image edit as I discovered some of the images weren't working correctly. x2  
**

 

* * *

 

 

Mark stared down at the invitation in his hands in complete shock. The invitation itself was childishly designed and gray in color with a band at the top and bottom in green, it had a green alien on the front – cartoonishly drawn of course – and a UFO in the distance. The words printed on it were in white and read ‘You have been cordially invited to the best sleepover ever! Includes board games, video games, food, music, dancing and all soft drinks you can think of. Rounded off with a movie marathon and a giant sleep over in the livingroom. Please arrive at 6:30pm and bring all you need for a sleep over!’

Invitation->

 

The date written on it was for that Saturday at the Ego manner, which was in a different dimension from where Mark currently was but Dark had made a portal of sorts in a closet in Mark’s bedroom, so if ever Mark needed to go to the Ego manner for whatever reason he just walked into the closet and he appeared at the front door. But it also worked in reverse as well, the ego’s had one on a closet in a spare room that made them appear in Mark’s back yard. Mark shook his head and glanced at the invitation again with a furrowed brow, he couldn’t understand why he was receiving this invitation or if Dark had even agreed to this. He decided the best thing to do would be to ignore it for now and come back to it later.

 

Later turned out to be Saturday morning when Mark finally remembered the invitation, and the fact that it also included Amy. It ha actually been Amy finding the invitation that Mark even remembered it. “Hay Mark what’s this?” she had asked holding the invitation up and Mark looked over from where he was trying to get his hair to do what he wanted it to do. His face dropped and paled when he realized exactly what was in Amy’s hands.

 

“Oh crap! I forgot!” he cried before grabbing his phone and dialing the only Ego he knew who would answer the phone at this time of the morning.

 

“Mark! Wasa dude?” came Bing’s voice through the phone that Mark now had on loud speaker. “Ya coming tonight dude? We never got a reply from you,” Bing continued and Mark rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

 

“Yeah about that. I meant to ring and it slipped my mind, Amy just found the invite and it jogged my memory. What’s the occasion?” Mark asked as he sat himself on the bed beside Amy holding his phone between them.

 

“No occasion bro, we just felt like we needed a ‘team bonding session’,” Bing said and Mark could hear the air quotes around the last part and he rolled his eyes.

 

“So who’s idea was this anyway?” Mark asked and he prayed it wasn’t who he thought it was.

 

“It was totes Wilford’s idea dude,” Bing relied and Mark felt his face pale once again.

 

“Did Wilford run this idea past Dark?” Mark asked, dreading the answer already.

 

“Yeah dude, basically told Dark it was happening weather Dark liked it or not. But that Dark didn’t have to participate if he didn’t want to, he could be his usual Emo-Hermit self,” Bing replied and Mark face-palmed at that, it sounded exactly like Wilford. “Dark seemed cool with it though,” Bing added and Mark looked over at the phone in surprise.

 

“Wait really?” Mark asked in surprise.

 

“Yeah we were shocked to. But we think it’s just his way of having a night to himself without having to ‘babysit’ us all,” Bing replied and Mark nodded in agreement to that even though he knew that Bing couldn’t see him. “So you and Amy coming Dude?” Bing asked and Mark sighed before looking over at Amy who looked just as worried as he did, but she nodded.

 

“Yeah we’ll see you tonight,” Mark replied.

 

“Yes! Awesome see ya tonight Mark. Oh and bring your recording equipment to,” Bing said and Mark rolled his eyes, he had already planned on doing that. The world knew that the Ego’s were real now and so Mark liked doing video’s with them every now and again and the fans seemed to like it.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark recorded, edited and uploaded some video’s for the day and before he knew it the time had come to get ready to leave. Amy had packed their over night bags and left instructions for Ethan and Tyler to look after Chica and Henry. Mark took a quick shower and changed into a pair of black cloak sweatpants and a black cloak sweatshirt along with a pair of black sneakers. Amy was wearing Mark’s gray cloak sweatshirt, a pair of gray fleece leggings and a pair of black sneakers. With that the two grabbed their bags and stepped through the ‘portal’, it was slightly disorientating at first as it was just swirling blackness that surrounded them but soon they were on solid ground. The manner looked suspiciously just like the manner from ‘Who Killed Markiplier’ but darker somehow and at the same time lighter, it was hard to explain. The exterior was exactly the same but completely black with a few grays here and there, but the inside was different it was neutral all through the house but you could see little bits of the people who lived there. Mark hefted his over night bag onto his shoulder more and knocked on the door, he had been told countless times he could just walk in and the one time he had done that he walked in on Dr Iplier and The Host making out on the staircase on their way up to The Host’s room, the smirk Mark had received from The Host had unsettled him enough that he always knocked now.

The door burst open and the sound of music blasted out from the Livingroom, it was Bing who answered the door already wearing his pajamas for the night, it was a pair of yellow and black check pajama pants and a black tee with the yellow ‘Bing’ logo on the front, not unlike the clothes he normally wore. Bing was bare foot and even his sunglasses were missing revealing his yellow eyes.

 

Bing-> 

 

“Mark dude you made it!” Bing cried in excitement before dragging Mark into a hug which knocked the breath out of the poor YouTuber, Bing often forgot the strength he carried being an android. “Whoops sorry dude,” Bing grinned as he pulled away and saw the pained look on Mark’s face.

 

“It’s OK,” Mark wheezed in reply as he massaged his ribs.

 

“Hay Amy,” Bing grinned waving to the blonde woman behind Mark.

 

“Hay Bing,” Amy replied adjusting her overnight bag onto her shoulder better as well.

 

“Come on in dudes,” Bing grinned as he moved aside and gestured for the two humans to enter the manner and both did so. “You can dump ya stuff in the guest room if ya want. Everyone else is already in the Livingroom,” Bing said before running off to rejoin the party while Mark and Amy made their way up to the first floor. The guest room was the first room besides the stairs, it was a relatively large room containing a Queen sized bed, two massive wooden wardrobes, a vanity and two sets of dressers. The room also had an en-suit bathroom as well. Mark and Amy placed their bags down onto the bed before fishing out their pajamas, if Bing was already in his pajamas it must mean the others were as well so Mark and Amy didn’t want to be fully dressed. Mark’s pajamas consisted off his Markiplier pajama pants and a black Markiplier tee. Amy’s pajamas consisted of a pair of comfortable black cotton leggings covered in green alien heads, this was paired with a black tee with a green alien giving the piece sign on the chest.

 

Mark->Amy->

 

“Ready for this?” Mark asked as he turned to Amy who smiled and nodded her head, both were nervous and they could tell but they were together and that was what mattered the most. Mark took Amy’s hand and the two walked down the stairs and into the Livingroom. Mark couldn’t help but laugh a little at the sight that befell them as they stood in the door way. Bing was trying to ‘DJ’ in the corner of the livingroom with a scowling Google Chrome (Yellow) beside him wearing bright yellow tee with the word ‘Google’ written in white letters on the top of the chest, this was paired with a pair of darker yellow fleece pajama pants. As Mark spotted the other Googles – Google (Blue), Google Search (Red) and Google Drive (Green) – he discovered they were wearing exactly the same but in their respective colors and Mark just found that amusing.

 

Google-> Chrome->

Search-> Drive->

 

Bim, The Jims and King of the Squirrels were all ‘dancing’ along to the music, it was more like jerking their bodies around in strange ways to the beat of the music. Bim was wearing a pair of black silk pajama pants with a black tee on that was made to look like Bim was wearing a suit – that made Mark roll his eyes at the sight – and his hair was for once not slicked back but natural and fluffy. King was wearing a pair of red silk pajama pants – similar to the material of his robe – and a black tee designed specifically for him. Then all four of the Jim’s were wearing a pair of bright blue pajama pants and a white tee with the words ‘It's Demons Jim. Demons’ printed on the chest with an image of RJ on the top of it. Mark chuckled at that, in-fact he had made those tee’s for the Jim’s for Christmas last year. He was glad they liked them so much.

 

Bim-> The Jims-> King->

 

Mark turned his gaze from the dancers to The Host who was sitting on the couch and narrating everything that was happening with a smile on his face. He had fresh bandages around his eyes and was wearing his tan trench coat still, but it was undone so Mark could see the plain black pajama pants and a brown tee with an image of a Tiny Box Tim wearing a banage around his eyes like the Host.

 

Host->

 

Snuggled into The Host’s side reading a book was Dr Iplier who was wearing a pair of blue pajama pants printed with little TARDIS’s – Dr Iplier loved Doctor Who and nothing anyone said would change his mind – and a black tee with the words 'Shut Up Nurse!! I Know What's Best!' printed on it in red with the pink mustache on it to.

 

Dr Iplier->

 

Mark shook his head before turning his attention to the seat beside Dr Iplier and his features softened, Eric was curled up against the arm of the couch watching the dancers with a wishful look on his face. Eric had removed his prosthetic and was wearing a pair of yellow pajama shorts – although they were like pants on his stubs – and a black tee with a white leaf design all over it.

 

Eric->

 

Mark smiled sadly at Eric before glancing over at the recliner chair to find Ed Edger lounging with his legs thrown over one arm of the chair with his hat over his eyes wearing a pair of brown pajama pants and a brown tee with a yellow dollar sign printed on the chest. Mark just raised an eyebrow at this.

 

Ed->

 

Silver Shepherd was in his civilian disguise – Ryan Gray – and was wearing his glasses, a pair of black and white check pajama pants with a white tee with a black Superman triangle on his chest with the words ‘Call me! I’m your Hero’ printed in black letters inside it and the ‘C’ was made like an old landline phone.

 

Silver->

 

On the other couch sat Reynolds who was wearing a pair of gray pajama pants and a black tee with the words ‘Construction. Caution: flying tools & offensive language likely’ printed on it and Mark couldn’t help but grin at it.

 

Reynolds->

 

Beside Reynolds was Artiplier he was wearing a pair of gray pajama pants and a white tee with the words ‘Feed a starving artist. Buy art’ printed on it in black letters surrounding some art supplies in the middle of the chest.

 

Artie->

 

On the other side of Artie was Chefiplier who was reading what looked to be a cook book from where Mark and Amy stood. Chef was wearing a pair of white and black checkered pajama pants and a black tee with the words ‘Real Men Cook’ printed on the chest in white letters.

 

Chef->

 

Sitting in-front of that love seat was Yandere who was playing Mario Kart on the Switch. They were wearing a pair of silk navy blue sleep shorts that left nothing to the imagination and a white crop top with a knife on the chest and the words ‘Love me Senpai’ printed don it. It made Mark shudder to think that she may actually use a knife for the purpose the tee was suggesting.

 

Yandere->

 

Beside Yandere was Mark-Bop who wasn’t wearing his baseball hat at the moment but was wearing a blue tank top with the words ‘Bop ‘til you drop!’ printed on it in white letters and an image of a cassette tape under it. This was paired with a pair of navy blue pajama pants.

 

Bop->

 

Bop seemed to be loosing to Yandere but he was still grinning away bopping every now and again to the music that Bing was playing. Then last of all there was Wilford, unmistakable in the crowd due to his pink hair and mustache. Wilford was wearing a white tee with the words ‘Warfstache don’t take shit from nobody’ printed on it in bright pink. Wilford was also wearing a pair of white pajama pants covered in pink spots that made them look like a pink and white cow.

 

Wilford->

 

The only Ego missing was Dark, but then Mark expected that. It was then that Bop and Yandere spotted them in the door way. “Mark-San! Come and play! Please?” they asked fluttering their eyes at Mark who rolled his eyes with a grin before making his way over, still holding onto Amy’s hand and the two flopped down onto the floor. Amy snuggled into Mark’s side as he took Bop’s controller and Bop jumped up to join Bing at the DJ decks. Mark had the time of his life playing against Yandere, who was just as good as he was so it was evenly matched and they both won evenly with the other always following in second place. At seven the pizza’s arrived so the game was turned off in favor of eating the pizza and listening to one of The Hosts more tame stories, so as not to give the Jim’s nightmare's.

 

Once the pizza and story was finished Mark, Amy, Yandere, Wilford, Bing, Search, Artie, Reynolds and Eric all settled down to play a game of Cards Against Humanity which Mark recorded with the other Ego’s in the background talking, eating and playing. Mark laughed and giggled with the others at the ridiculous answers, some he would have to cut out during editing but it was worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

At nine pm all games were put away and Dr Iplier started up the first DVD, when the Harry Potter theme started many of the Ego’s cheered but the others groaned as they realized they were probably going to watch every single film, or at least as many as they could before they all crashed and fell asleep. As soon as Wilford realized this he used his aura to cover the floor in pillows and blankets which many of the Ego’s snuggled down into on the floor. Ed snagged up a pillow and blanket before snuggling back down into the recliner. Artie and Chef snuggled up in one corner of the couch together sharing a blanket. While Reynolds settled down on the other side of the couch with his own pillow and blanket. Eric was snuggled up between The Host and Dr Iplier, all of them sharing a large blanket as well as having The Host’s trench coat spread over them. The Jim’s were all piled on top of each other in ways that looked uncomfortable to everyone else but they seemed comfortable enough. Mark-Bop was snuggled up on the floor with Yandere – the two were like siblings and it was lovely to see how Yandere had taken Bop under her wing when he first appeared – The four Googles and Bing were all set up in their charging pods in the corner of the room where they could still see the TV. Wilford was spread out on the one love seat with Silver curled up in-front of him with his own blanket and pillow, already looking like he was going to fall asleep, the hero had already placed his glasses on the coffee table to prevent braking them in his sleep. King was curled up with Bim in-front of the couch where The Host, Dr Iplier and Eric were. Both King and Bim were sharing a blanket and somehow King’s cape. Finally Amy and Mark were cuddled up together slap bang in the middle of the floor surrounded by the other Egos and Mark couldn’t help but smile.

 

By eleven most of the Ego’s were asleep and the rest were beginning to doze off. The only one really awake by now was Mark and Wilford. Mark was beginning to drift when he heard footsteps heading their way and he tensed slightly. He could hear a slight ringing, but it wasn’t at the volume it normally was; in-fact it was sluggish and low more like a buzzing then a ringing now. Lights of red and blue lit up the room softly as Dark stood in the door way of the Livingroom and surveyed the Ego’s. It was just bright enough from the TV and Dark’s own light that Mark could see the slight smile curling at Dark’s tired face. Mark was also shocked to see the blue, red and black checkered pajama pants and the black Darkiplier tee that Dark was wearing.

 

Dark->

 

Dark slowly tiptoed into the room and navigated his way around the Ego’s asleep on the floor until he found himself in-front of the love seat where Wilford was laying pretending to be asleep. Mark saw Dark roll his eyes before picking Wilford up making the pink ego let out a startled yelp, which luckily didn’t wake anyone; a few Ego’s stirred but they settled down just as fast. “Told you that you wouldn’t stay away,” Wilford teased in a whisper as he was settled on top of Dark with his head on Dark’s chest and Dark’s arms wrapped around Wilford’s waist.

 

“Shut up,” Dark rumbled and Wilford did as told and soon the two Ego’s were fast asleep cuddled up together and Mark smiled, it was happy to see his Ego’s making a life for themselves and getting along. It made him happy to see the relationships blooming between them and he most of all loved to witness the rare show of affection from Dark towards Wilford. After everything the two had been through – even if Wilford didn’t remember it completely – it was nice to finally see them happy and happy together no less. Mark felt happy dozing off to the sounds of the soft snores and grunting of his Ego’s and the soft light of Dark’s aura’s shining around the room as well as the soft noise of the TV. Mark hoped that nothing would ever change in his strange family now.

 

 

 


End file.
